Tell Me' Robin x Chrom one-shot
by The Rich Alder
Summary: Robin and Chrom go out for a day downtown. On the way, Chrom suggests a quick top at the park. What will happen between the two? Modern AU.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Fire Emblem_

* * *

><p>Chrom couldn't help but look at the steam rising up from his breath. He shivered in the coat he was wearing. <em>How long do girls take? <em>he wondered. Suddenly, the porch door creaked open and a tall girl stepped out. The long pigtails framed her face. She was dressed in a thick coat similar to his. The top of her head was covered in a bulky winter hat. Despite the rather bulky garb on the upper half of her body, she wore a pair of skinny jeans and sneakers. Both her hair and her eyes mirrored the snow.

White.

Her sightless eyes blinked as she looked to his right. "Are you ready?" she asked.

Chrom gently moved her face toward him. "Yeah," he replied. "Where are we going?"

Robin walked in front of him before turning around breathlessly. "I wanted to go downtown."

"Are you sure?" asked Chrom. "It's really busy over there."

He must have said the wrong thing because her chest puffed up angrily. "I can handle myself," she replied indignantly.

Chrom put his hands up in a gesture of innocence, before remembering she couldn't see it. "Okay," he sighed. "Just don't bite my head off."

Slowly, the two began to walk towards downtown. Robin no longer looked angry, but instead seemed a bit awkward. "I-I'm sorry for what I said back there," she stammered. "I was being prickly."

Chrom just sighed in reply and kept walking. He just suddenly felt tired. All around them the snow fell in piles. He swore loudly as he tripped over a snow drift.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"Damn snow drift," Chrom growled.

Robin laughed gently. "I thought _I _was the blind one."

"Shut up." His words held no conviction. He could never be harsh with Robin. She was his closest friend.

For a while, the two silently walked. Robin with the help of her cane.

"How come you're bringing that cane?" asked Chrom. "You never use it."

"Well, normally I can tell where I'm at by the feel of the ground under my feet. But since the snow all feels the same, I'm forced to bring my cane to help me navigate."

Suddenly, Chrom noticed the patch of thin ice glazing over the sidewalk ahead. "Watch out-"

Before he could finish what he was saying, Robin slipped and fell toward the street. Chrom grabbed onto her roughly and spun her around. He leaned her trembling body against his soothingly.

A giant van drove past going about 45 miles per hour right after he caught her. It would have killed Robin instantly. Hell, if it were going five miles per hour, the impact still could have killed her. The driver yelled at them as he flashed by. "Stay out of the street! Haven't your parents taught you anything?!"

Chrom silently flipped him off and continued walking. He knew that man was driving way past the speed limit. Robin had finally detached herself from his person and was walking beside him. Although, he could see each step was hesitant.

Tentative.

"Why don't we go to the park?" he suggested.

Robin nodded and he grabbed her arm. He turned to the left and started to wade through the snow. Robin had understood where he was going so she let go of his arm and followed him. He traversed through the thick snow drifts, discreetly checking Robin's progress. He took care not to get caught or he'd _never _hear the end of it.

He found a small pavilion and led the way. Carefully -almost delicately- he sat down. He took care to shield Robin against the blustery wind heading in from the north. As they sat down, she leaned against him. Despite the bitter cold he felt from all directions, he also detected a kind warmth flooding in from her body. He looked over. Her face was red. Awkwardly, he placed his glove over her face.

She flinched as she felt the sudden contact, but soon grew indignant. "Get your glove off my face," she snarled.

Chrom winced but did as she told. _Sheesh, it must be _that _time of the month again._

Slowly, he began to talk. "It's pretty out, huh." He mentally berated himself. _Idiot! Of course she doesn't know what it looks like! _

"Mmm-hmmm," Robin agreed quietly.

He could sense her sullen mood. "Alas," he sighed, "if only I knew what the girl I was with was so sad about. Maybe I could help her feel better."

Robin didn't look up. "Say, Chrom… How would you feel if you knew an awful truth for a long time, and you always knew the answer, but it was never said to your face? Then, one day, it was? How would you feel?"

Now Chrom didn't look up. "I would feel upset," he admitted. "Despite knowing the truth, I would probably still have a hidden ray of hope deep inside. And, upon hearing the truth, I would have that hope quashed."

Robin smiled bitterly. "I think you hit the mark with that one."

Chrom leaned over. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I learned that my father left me when I was born because he didn't want to deal with a blind child. I mean, I always knew he didn't want me. It's just that my mother didn't say anything. And so, I always hoped -just a little bit- that my father had a noble reason for leaving. Maybe it was that he wanted to get more money to support us better. Or maybe he just fell in love with another woman and left us. I just…didn't want it to be because of my disability."

Chrom did nothing to comfort her. "My father's dead," he admitted. "At least yours is alive. You should always be grateful for what you have. I think you're lucky to at least know your father's out there somewhere."

"To know that he's sitting somewhere, forgetting about his problems. _Forgetting about me." _She choked out the last sentence. She turned to face him. "Tell me this: would you rather have your father be dead? Or to live knowing he doesn't love you? To live knowing he just tossed you away because you were less than perfect and moved on with his life? Tell me." Suddenly, the tears began to run down her face.

And, suddenly, Chrom found himself kissing her. He kissed her all over her face, her cheeks, above her eyes, her nose. The only place he didn't was her lips. He didn't know why. Mostly because she wouldn't let him. But he knew that he would do anything to stop her tears. In the six years he had known her, he just knew that he would do anything for her. His dearest friend.

After that, the two headed back silently. Also with them was a silent vow never to speak of what had happened at the park. He tried to forget about that day, but he never could. He could always imagine those eyes, clear as day, searching him as she asked him, "Tell me…"

Fin

* * *

><p>Aw, cute. With the kiss scene, I got the idea from <em>The Catcher in the Rye<em>. I just wanted to do a little blurb on the two before Robin realized she was in love with Chrom. Plus, I had a review asking to see some more depth to their relationship. So, during my long hardship of writing deprivation, I vowed that I would write and publish another Chrom x Robin one-shot based on 'The Colors in Your Dreams.' And it's finished! Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
